Paradise
by XxCamixX
Summary: -Song Fic- As Lucy is in her room listening to music. One song comes up that describes how her life used to be. A song that describes her.


**AN: So I suddenly got inspiration for a song fic and decided to upload it! This is my first time to write a song fic and I don't know if it turned out good. So dear readers please tell me what you think! **

**Oh and by the way I recommend that you listen to the song paradise by Coldplay while reading this! **

**Disclaimers: I do NOT own the rights to the song Paradise, the lyrics mentioned in this fan fiction belong to the amazing band Coldplay! And I do not take credit for it!**

**Also the characters of fairy tail belong to Hiro Mashima!**

Paradise

_When she was just a girl_

_She expected the world_

_But it flew away from her reach_

_So she ran away in her sleep_

Lucy couldn't help but think that the song was describing her. She remembered how she always wanted to escape that big mansion. How she always thought how it would be like to break free from that prison. To not be with her father that only cared about money. Lucy dreamed of _paradise._

As she listened to the song she found it even more accurate to how her life used to be.

_And dreamed of _

_Para-para-paradise_

_Para-para-paradise_

_Para-para-paradise_

_Every time she closed her eyes._

As she listened to the relaxing melody that was coming from her stereo she closed her eyes. She was remembering how she always used to dream of joining a guild, how she wanted to travel the world, how she dreamed of her _paradise._

_When she was just a girl_

_She expected the world_

_But it flew away from her reach_

_And the bullets catch in her teeth _

Lucy remembered all the times she had tried to escape, all the times she tried to break free. She also remembered all the times she got caught. All the times her father would scold her for doing something so stupid. All the times she dreamed of escaping.

_Life goes on, it gets so heavy_

_The wheel breaks the butterfly_

_Every tear a waterfall_

Lucy thought of all the times she had cried. How lonely she had felt in that big mansion. How she only wanted her father to notice her, to be with her. The relaxing melody of the song somehow made her feel anxious. Why was it that music could describe her and her feelings better than she ever would?

_In the night the stormy night she'll_

_Close her eyes_

_In the night the stormy night away_

_She'd fly_

Lucy remembered the night that she at last could escape. She remembered that it had rained that night. She remembered how much she had run to not get caught; she remembered how fast she had run. How she was getting wetter but she didn't care. She hadn't cared that night because that had been the first time in years that she had felt free.

_And dreams of_

_Para-para-paradise_

_Para-para-paradise_

_Para-para-paradise_

_Oh oh oh_

_(2x)_

Lucy felt how the relaxing song was affecting her. She felt that her eyes were getting watery and her vision was becoming blurry. Lucy knew that those had been hard times on her. But even then she still had her father. He may not have cared much about her, but she cared about him. And when she had left Lucy still had missed him. But that didn't change the fact that she wanted to break free from him. That she wanted to look for her own _paradise._

_La-la-la-la-la_

_And so Lying underneath_

_Those stormy skies_

_She'd say "oh, oh I know the sun must set to rise"_

Lucy listened carefully to the song once again and closed her eyes. She remembered all those times she hadn't had anywhere to sleep. She remembered all those times she had to worry because she didn't have enough money. But still she had been chasing after her dream and that hadn't stopped her. She had kept traveling with her head held high, always thinking that things would always get better.

_This could be _

_Para-para-paradise_

_Para-para-paradise_

_This could be_

_Para-para-paradise_

_Para-para-paradise_

_Oh oh_

_(2x)_

Lucy started thinking of the time she had met Happy and Natsu. She remembered how they had saved her, how they had brought her to fairy tail. She remembered all those times with the guild. And Lucy opened her eyes, with a small smile on her lips. She kept listening to the relaxing tone of the song.

This could be

Para-para-paradise

Para-para-paradise

This could be

Para-para-paradise

Para-para-paradise

Oh oh

Lucy sat up from her bed and looked at the photography's around her room. She looked at all the pictures of her friends. She looked at all the pictures of Fairy tail. She looked at all the pictures of her and her team. And she smiled.

Lucy thought that she indeed had found her paradise.

**AN: So guys what did you think? Good or bad? Please tell me on a review I'll appreciate it Very much!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**And until next time**

**XoXo **

**XxCamixX**


End file.
